


Wake-up call

by Mintbites



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series, 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Mentions of sypha and trevor!, pure fluff because im weak for renard, this is soft and stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintbites/pseuds/Mintbites
Summary: Some of Adrian Tepes' thoughts about his lovely wife.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Maria Renard, Alucard/Maria Renard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Wake-up call

Maria Renard, by all accounts, was Adrien Tepes' worst nightmare; if a nightmare, she was certainly a radiant one. Seldom did a nightmare have such perfectly curled hair, curled just the right way to frame her thin face; seldom did a nightmare have a delicate waist that contrasted with strong, proud arms. Then came the eyes, clever eyes that shone brighter than any emerald any human could dig out of the earth. A gift walking among humans - and Adrien Tepes' worst nightmare. A woman of multitudes. 

She walked alongside Adrien as if he was always meant to be there. Her hands found their way to him every morning, wrapping around his shoulders, playing with his hair, cupping his jawline. At night it was similar; her hands found a place in his as she drifted to sleep. Like clockwork or like fate, her hands found him, gentle and perpetual. As her hands curled around his and she curled into him, she muttered about the old house on the edge of town, gentle, half-asleep muttering. 

Maria Renard had awoken something in Adrien he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years (though he was asleep for most of those). She grabbed him by the coat tail and dragged him back to her. He had sworn he would never find happiness after his parents died - Maria changed his mind. 

She had dragged him to her village, showed him the creeks and forests that she had found a home in. She called the birds from the trees to introduce them to Adrien. Perhaps the girl was a touch odd, but that made her good company. 

Renard was a strong woman. Her voice boomed with confidence; her smile shone the brightest in all of Wallachia. She spread birdseed everywhere she went, leaving a mess for the townspeople. Where had she even gotten this lifetime supply of birdseed that sprang from her palm? She would push the grain into his hand and let the birds eat from his palms. 

The same palms that had killed Dracula, the hands that had striped scars and had been held down against his will. His hands were tainted with the blood of those who had betrayed him. Like father, like son. Adrien never wanted to be alone, he didn’t wish for it. It was humans that betrayed him, forced him to violence and cruelty. Maria shushed the thoughts, held his hands. 

Her hands kept his mind at ease; when he would shake she would cup his face and coo at his worries. She would speak with the same tone his mother used to, wise and knowledgeable. Vampires had so many years to learn, and somehow this human woman spoke with the knowledge of old ages. Maybe it was because of the books he allowed her to borrow. 

Couldn’t have been.

Adrian found comfort in her structure. They had bought the little house not too long ago and set to cleaning, cooking, taking care of the garden, reading more books. Good god, the number of books this woman would bring home. He knew now to wait by the door as he heard her unlock their outside gate. She couldn’t get through the door without dropping one if he didn’t take the first 4 off of the stack. 

Maria would burn the bottom of their dinners, she left things out and strewn about. He would have to close cabinets and doors, blow out the candles she left burning. The half-vampire would close the windows and lock them. When she left out a project he would neatly tuck it back away for her to find the next time inspiration struck. Maria Renard left a mark upon everything she touched, even if it was a messy one. 

It was easy, he thought. How easy she could convince him of things. How easy it was to pull him from the bedsheets he so craved to stay buried in. How her words could taunt him to any challenge she presented. The walls that needed painting, the food that she so obviously burnt but still served. The love she pressed into him each and every day. Just like today. 

She had let him lay in bed longer than usual, the sun was in the sky when she came to bother him. That nightmare of his. Maria brought in two cups of water and a plate full of food. She set them down as quietly as she could; as if her humming and footsteps had not already woken him before she was in the room. She crawled onto the bed, sitting on her knees. 

And her voice called to him, sweet and soft. Hands found his shoulders, sliding her hands back and forth upon his skin. “It’s time to start our day, Adrian.” Her voice was but a whisper, she leaned forward to rest her head against his shoulder. It was almost like she wanted him to be trapped under her. How would he ever want to get up when such a force was being so kind to him?

“And if I don’t?” He kept his eyes closed, taking in the scents of what she had delivered to his room. Eggs. It was always eggs. They had an abundance since Maria's chickens were well kept. Toast and jam she had made from the berries she had forced him to pick. Maybe forced was a tad dramatic - he had a flair for that.

Maria muttered something that wasn’t a word but the tone got her point across. ‘If you don’t get up I’ll mope around the house until you do.’ Oh, how would he ever live with Maria’s unending sorrow? Her dismay that her husband wasn’t awake at the same time she was? That her attention was not paid in full? She slid her hand down his arm, taking his fingers with her own, playing with the rings attached to his right hand. 

She had gotten him a wedding ring, of course. It sat on his left hand unbothered by the other three he wore. From what she had gathered the top two were from a previous marriage. The one below was his father's, from a long time ago. From before he was brought back to do more evil. Maria tried not to push those boundaries too much. He was grateful for that.  
He raised his hand from hers, despite her whining. His fingers played with the blonde curls that bounced in front of his face. Her hair was always such a pain. A gorgeous pain, but a pain nonetheless. He had listened to her rip through it with a brush every night, fight to pull it up and out of her face, and curse at the bands that would snap around her long hair. It was amusing, he would admit. 

“I’ll be up in a moment, Maria.” His voice was soft, coated in sleep. Maria was having none of it. 

“I let you sleep in today, you know?”

“Well aware, dove.” 

Adrian wondered how long he could get her to bicker with him. How many extra minutes of comfort would that provide?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank U to my lovely editer who makes my writing so good. ILU FLEECE !!
> 
> Go read their castlevania fic @Brimwylf


End file.
